The DGray-Games
by NoName-chan
Summary: Panem is made up of a ruling Capitol and 12 districts. Every year, each district is forced to give up 1 boy and 1 girl to participate in a fight to the death known as the Hunger Games. Allen Walker is a boy of 15 who volunteers to save his best friend's sister. Will he survive the Games? Or will his feelings for a certain girl get in the way? (Hunger Games AU; AlLena, maybe others)


**NoName-chan: Hello there, my Lovelies! Today, my gift to you is a Hunger Games DGM Crossover fic. Once, I was browsing through the world of DGM Crossover Fanfiction, and I realized something horrible and surprising: THERE WAS LITERALLY ONE DGM HUNGER GAMES CROSSOVER! So I chose the obvious solution: Write my own. I've had this chapter written for about 2 weeks, but I haven't posted it 'til now. Anyways, I tried my best to mimic the writing style Susanne Collins used in the actual Hunger Games trilogy for this fanfiction. I hope you all like it~!  
Allen: Yay! I'm the main character!  
Lenalee: Yay! I'm also an important character!  
Lavi: So this is the first AlLena fic NoName-chan has posted, huh?  
NoName-chan: Yup ^^ I considered making it LaviLena, but AlLena fit the story the best. Though, now that I look back on it, LavixFem!Allen would've worked, too, but whatever! This is what you're getting, so suck it up! ^^  
Kanda: Che.  
NoName-chan: … That was unnecessary T_T  
Road: Yay! I'm in this chapter!  
NoName-chan: Yay! Road's in this chapter!  
Lavi: Why are you cheering about that, NoName-chan?  
NoName-chan: BECAUSE I LOVE ROAD NOW SHUT UP.  
Kanda: Che. Someone just do the damn Disclaimer.**

**Road: NoName-chan does not own DGM or The Hunger Games~!**

**_…._**

I slowly make my way down the wet, dirt road. Silence hangs in the air other than the quiet splashes that come from my shoes sinking into the soft mud. Unlike on most days, when the worn streets of District 12 would be bustling with activity, nobody is outside of their homes. Not on this day.

Today is the day of what the nation of Panem calls the "Reaping." For those in the city known as the "Capitol", this is an annual day of joy. For those in most of the 12 districts that make up the rest of Panem, this day is the beginning of a month long hell.

The reaping is the first day of a yearly event in Panem. This is the day that one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from each of the 12 districts will be chosen to participate in the Games. The contestants, or "tributes" will be sent to the Capitol for one week beforehand, where they will prepare, train, and attempt to earn sponsors, who could buy and send them their greatest needs during the actual games. Finally, once the week is over, the tributes will be sent to an arena of some sort, where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. The entire event will be televised and broadcast throughout the nation, much to the citizens of the Capitol's joy and the the districts' pain. This survival game, or "pageant," as the Capitol calls it, is known as the "Hunger Games."

I don't stop my quiet walk until I reach a barbed wire fence. This fence, as most of us here know, is the border that separates District 12 from the wilderness on the other side. After looking left and right to be certain that I'm absolutely alone, I make my move. The fence is supposedly an electric fence, but due to the fact that the electricity is very rarely on, I'm able to slip under it with ease. Hesitating for hardly a second after, I begin to run into the thick canopy of trees.

Once concealed by the bramble of vegetation, I begin to search for my best friend. It isn't long before I spot the familiar head of short brown hair. I call out to him with a smile.

"Narain!" The boy turns around and smiles at me.

"Hi, Allen!" he replies.

"How are you doing?" I ask. He frowns.

"I'm a bit troubled, actually." This takes me by surprise.

"Really? This year you're 19, aren't you? I'd think you'd be happy to finally be out of the danger of being selected at the Reaping."

He nods. "Yeah, that's true. But this year, Mina's name is finally in the bowl." I mentally smack myself. How could I forget? Narain's little sister, Mina, turned 12 two months ago, so she's in danger of having her name drawn at the Reaping for the first time. I stand in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," I finally manage to get out. The brunette nods his head in acknowledgment before replacing his grim expression with a smile.

"Hey, her name is only in once for now, so let's not worry about it too much yet. Come on, let's go check our snares." I nod in agreement. Narain and I do this every day. Life is incredibly difficult for the people of District 12 because food is typically hard to come by. Most of the citizens are on the verge of starvation. The Districts of Panem each provide something for the country, and District 12 is coal mining. Because men over the age of 18 work in the coal mines until retirement, most families don't have a primary source of income. No money means no food.

However, even though the options are very limited, there are some ways to earn money. One of me and Narain's methods is hunting in the woods. Although this is technically illegal, we sneak out every day to check the snares we've set and hunt with the few weapons we've crafted from materials we've found.

We creep through the woods at a quick yet quiet pace. Our silence is partially from skill and experience. It's also partially from our weights. Although I'm 15 and Narain is 19, we are both short and rather thin for our ages. Narain's actually a little bit shorter than me despite being 4 years older.

We make our way from snare to snare, checking each. We are rewarded with 3 fine rabbits. We also check some places where we commonly find herbs and berries and gather some blueberries, mint leaves, and basil. After little discussion, we decide that this will be enough to sell on a day like this and that we won't need to hunt. If we bring in too much, the Peacekeepers, or Capitol police, that are swarming the District for Reaping Day would become suspicious, which could easily result in our executions.

Narain carefully studies the position of the sun in the sky to determine the time. I could do this as well if I needed to. Ever since Narain and I met in the woods 9 years ago- I had been taking a walk to take my mind off of the tragic situation I'd been in due to my foster father's death, and he'd been hunting to provide for him and Mina, who are orphans like me-, he's taught me many useful skills. After hearing of my foster father's sudden death due to a mining accident, he taught me how to survive independently. Over the next several years, he taught me how to hunt animals, forage for edible herbs, berries, roots, and other vegetation, and set traps and snares. He also taught me some other useful skills, like how to find water and tell time based on the sun's position. I also learned how to defend myself with several weapons, such as the bow and arrow, daggers, and sword. Over time, we went from teacher and student to partners to close friends. Actually, at this point, we're more like brothers. We hunt to take care of ourselves, each other, and young Mina.

"Let's hurry and get back," Narain states after about two minutes of staring at the shining sun. "Reaping's in an hour." So it's about 11 in the morning, huh? I'm a bit surprised. I didn't think we had taken an entire two hours to gather what we did. Nonetheless, I nod in agreement.

After dividing up the bounty- one rabbit and a handful of berries and herbs for me, and twice as much for Narain because he has Mina to care for as well as himself, we both make our way back into District 12. Once we've both safely crossed the border, Narain and I run to a large warehouse known as the "Hob" where the people of our district come to trade and sell whatever items they can. We make this trip daily, so the two of us make quick work of trading the goods we've collected for money and other necessities. We then wave goodbye for the time being and part ways, knowing we'll see each other in less than an hour for the Reaping.

I run back to the small one-room wooden house I call home. It isn't much, with no more than a large bench holding a wool blanket and pillow that I call my bed, small fireplace, metal washtub, and a closet where I store things like clothing, general tools, and other basic necessities. Most would find this place to be more of a shack than a house, but considering the fact that I live alone, it's all I need. Plus, it's a lot more than many people who live here in the District have.

I don't waste much time once I arrive other than to quickly shove a roll I bought at the Hob in my mouth. It's not a bakery roll or anything special, but it'll be enough to eat for the time being. After the Reaping, Narain, Mina, and I will probably meet up and have a picnic of sorts. But for now, I store what I bought and traded for at the Hob in the closet and pull out the outfit I wear every year for the Reaping. The Capitol forces us to dress in our nicer clothes for the event as if it were a great occasion rather than a raffle deciding our deaths. Perhaps as a reminder of how weak we are against them? Or maybe they just get some sick amusement out of our humiliation? No matter the reason, we aren't given much of a choice.

My formal wear isn't anything special. I strip from the comfortable clothes I'd worn to hunt and slip into a pair decent enough black pants, a white button up dress shirt with a high collar and long sleeves, and a dark gray sleeveless vest that forms a large V-neck around the collar. To complete the outfit, I tie a dark red ribbon around the collar of my shirt into a neat bow over my throat. I hear trumpets sound, signifying that the Reaping is about to begin, and pull on the same knee-high black zip up boots I wore while hunting earlier before bolting out the door and toward the town square.

Nearly the second I arrive, I spot Narain and Mina, who is trembling nervously, and walk over to them. They each greet me simultaneously with small smiles and waves of their hands. It's almost funny how similar they are. Mina is like a miniature Narain in a way, with the same darkly tanned skin, light brown hair, and large friendly eyes. However, she's a bit shorter than Narain due to the differences in their ages, and her hair is much longer, held in a neat braid by a small blue ribbon which matches accordingly with the baby blue dress she wears.

The three of us check in with one of the Peacekeepers, who pricks each of our fingers for blood samples before directing us to join the rest of the crowd that has gathered. We find a place to stand near the edge of the crowd and wait for the Reaping to begin.

Shortly after, once all of District 12 has gathered around a large stage that is set up in the town square, a short girl appears, staring down at us. Her skin is a dark gray color, which causes her piercing golden eyes to really stand out, and her forehead is adorned with a row of 7 cross-shaped scars. This year, her dark blue hair is styled in large spikes that surround her head. She wears a simple long sleeved white shirt with a ruffled collar, a line of ruffles down the front, and jagged hems along with a large pink ribbon around her neck, a dark bluish purple miniskirt, thigh-high socks that alternate light and dark purple stripes in color, and a pair of black Mary Janes. She carries a pink umbrella with a strange Jack-O-Lantern topper. We all know who she is; she's Road Kamelot, who's come here from the Capitol to draw the names of this year's Hunger Games tributes, as she's done every year ever I can remember.

Road steps up to the microphone on the stage, grinning down at all of us hungrily. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to this year's Reaping to determine our District 12 Tributes who will participate in the 74th annual Hunger Games!" she says cheerfully, jumping straight to the point. I wonder who the tributes will be this year? I pause to try and remember how many times my name is in. Between the times my name has been added due to age and the number of times I've added it in exchange for food, I think I'm up to 23 this year. I watch in curiosity as Road walks toward a table on the stage which holds two glass bowls- one with all the girls' names, one with all the boys'. She dips a gray hand into the bowl of the girls' name. I wait in anticipation as Road draws out a slip of paper, unfolds it carefully, and returns to her post behind the microphone.

The whole world freezes around me when the name escapes her lips. "Mina." Horror envelopes my entire being. Mina? It's Mina? Mina's name was the one drawn? No, no, that can't be possible! Her name is only in once this year! It has to be a mistake. I must've misheard, right? Yeah, that must be it! But I know I haven't. As horrible as it is, Mina is our female tribute.

By the time I can sense my surroundings again, Mina is already halfway to the stage, escorted by Peacekeepers. Narain is behind her, flailing to get out of the firm hold of three other Peacekeepers, screaming things that are for the most part incomprehensible but are occasionally broken with something along the lines of "NO! MINA!" Tears are running down his face, and I know why. Because he's no longer young enough to be in the games. Once she steps on that stage, he can no longer reach her. No longer protect her.

I'm not sure what drives my next action. Maybe the sense of certain death that radiates from Mina? Maybe the buckets of tears that are falling from Narain's desperate eyes? Whatever the cause, the words are falling out of my mouth before I can even think about them. "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER TO TAKE MINA'S PLACE!"

Hundreds of eyes are suddenly on me. Even the Peacekeepers have stopped their escort to stare at me. Silence is in the air. I force my face to form a strong expression.

The noiselessness is finally interrupted as Road speaks into the microphone. "Oh? You volunteer to take this young girl's place?" I raise my head to look into her golden eyes, which sparkle with amusement.

"Yes," I say firmly. "I volunteer to take Mina's place in the Games."

Another voice, one of the Peacekeeper's I think, shouts, "Impossible! He's a boy! He can't volunteer to replace a girl!" Although the uncertainty that comes with realizing he might be right envelopes me, I keep my head high and my poker face on.

However, Road's next words take me by surprise. "Yes, but... He's really cute." Cute? I'm a man! You don't call a man cute! My anger at this comment almost causes me to miss Road's next words. "So I'm going to allow this." Relief floods every inch of my body. She's going to allow me to replace Mina in the games? I'm guessing so because she then says, "Mina, you can go sit down. You, cute boy, come on up." I don't hesitate to walk toward the stage until I hear cries and shouts behind me.

"NO! NO! ALLEN, NO!" Mina cries at the top of her lungs. I turn around briefly to see her kicking and screaming for me to stop. Narain is holding her back, but I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's just as desperate for me to stop as she is. But I can also tell that he's not going to force me the way Mina wants to. He knows I can handle myself and that I know what I'm doing, and he definitely knows that my judgment can be trusted. Another tap on the shoulder from a Peacekeeper reminds me to keep walking, so I turn around once more and make my way onto the stage. Road looks at me as if deciding how to dress a doll.

"So what's your name?" she finally asks before holding out her microphone so that I can speak into it.

A lump forms in my throat, but I still manage to get the words out. "Allen Walker." Silence once again fills the entire town square. Even Mina has stopped screaming at this point and is silently sobbing into Narain's shoulder. Then the entire District does something I never expected. They each bring three fingers to their lips and raise them in the air. This is a gesture only used by the districts as far as I know. It's pretty much a way of showing respect and saying "we salute you." I choke on tears that I'm now holding in to keep my poker face up.

Road finally speaks again. "Well, Allen Walker, it's great to meet you. Now that we have our male tribute, it's time to select another female!" She dips her hand into the first glass bowl again and retrieves another slip of paper. After unfolding it, she holds the microphone to her lips again. "Lenalee Lee."

I vaguely remember hearing this name before. I'm not quite sure where or why, but I know who this "Lenalee" is. As I expected, a girl with very recognizable long dark hair with a greenish hue held in two high pigtails makes her way to the stage. Peacekeepers have to hold back a man in his twenties with shoulder-length purple hair who's screaming, "NO! MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!" The girl walks onto the stage nonetheless and stands beside me, a grim aura surrounding her.

"I present to you our tributes from District 12 for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Road exclaims cheerfully. The next several minutes pass more quickly than I thought possible as Lenalee and I are escorted to the Justice Building and to separate rooms where we can be met by visitors one last time before we're whisked away to the Capitol. The second I arrive in the room, I take a seat on the red velvet couch that is placed against a wall under a window. I try to thoroughly process the past several minutes. I volunteered for Mina. So I'm now a tribute for this year's Hunger Games. Pure horror washes over me. IM A TRIBUTE FOR THIS YEAR'S HUNGER GAMES. This is practically a death sentence! But one thing about this is good: better me than Mina. As much as I love Mina, I know that she wouldn't have stood a chance in the Games. She's never been one to enjoy hunting like Narain and me. She's always been the kind of girl who enjoys the finer things, like music and dancing. And most of the time, that's fine. Narain and me are always there for her. But if she had been in the Games after all with nobody to protect her... She just wouldn't have made it. I at least know survival skills. I know how to use a few weapons. I might actually stand a slight chance of surviving this.

My thoughts are interrupted as the door to the room opens. I look up and am immediately crushed by a hug. Mina looks up at me, still crying. "ALLEN! PLEASE DON'T GO!" she cries. "LET ME GO INSTEAD! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS FOR ME!" I want to cry as well. She loves me as her older brother the same way I love her as a younger sister. I can hear the pain in her hoarse voice as she begs me not to go. She truly does care about me, and I want to weep at the heartache I'm putting her through. But I force myself to stay strong and simply hug her back.

"Shhhh it's okay Mina. Don't cry it's going to be okay," I say with as much reassurance as I can manage at the time being. She stops screaming and just cries into my shoulder for a whole as I pet her hair soothingly.

"Allen... I-I don't want to l-lose my f-family," she sobs. I then promise something I probably shouldn't.

"You're not going to. I'm going to get out of this. I'm going to win and come back to you and Narain, and we'll all be happy together again," I promise. Though I can't even imagine how I'm going to keep it when the odds are pretty much all against me. But the look Mina gives me tells me one thing- I'm going to keep it. I'm going to survive the Hunger Games and come back home. I'm not sure how, but this is the most important thing for me right now. I have to come back. For Mina and Narain.

"R-really?" Mina stammers, hope glistening in her puffy eyes.

"I promise," I say, giving her one last hug and a kiss on the forehead before releasing her and standing up to meet the face of Narain who I assume came in here with her.

"A-Allen," he stammers, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. I give him a small smile of reassurance.

"It's okay, Narain," I say before he pulls me into a tight hug.

"Please... Please come back," he begs.

"I will," I promise. "Please, take care if Mina while I'm gone. I'll be back in no time."

"T-thank you," he whispers.

"For what?" I ask.

"For doing this... For Mina. Thank you." Another small smile crosses my lips.

"You and Mina... You guys are my family. I'd do anything for you guys." Mina joins the hug and the tree of us just stand there in comforting silence for several moments before the door once again opens, revealing a Peacekeeper.

"Your visiting time is up," he tells Narain and Mina. Narain just nods his head grimly before carrying a once again crying and screaming Mina out of the room. The door shuts again and I'm left in solitude.

To my surprise, the door opens again. Who could that be? It shouldn't be time for me to leave for the Capitol yet. So is it another visitor? But who could it be? I'm not exactly the social type, so there's nobody else I can imagine coming to visit me. I look up, and to my even greater surprise, it's the purple haired man that was screaming for Lenalee.

"Allen Walker," he says emotionlessly. "I'm Lenalee's older brother, Komui." I nod my head respectfully, though I'm still not sure what he wants. "I just have one thing to ask of you."

"Yes?" I ask.

"Just... Please, if there's ever an occasion during the games where you can, please protect my dear Lenalee," he says, his voice cracking as tears begin to fall from his eyes.

I can sense the sheer desperation in his request, and it's easy to tell: Lenalee means the entire world to him. She is to him as Mina is to me. And it's probably this that causes me to nod my head and say, "I will."

"Thank you," he says, attempting to regain his composure. "And... I'll do what I can to help that little girl, Mina."

"Thank you," I whisper before he nods to me and exits the room. I'm left alone once again, trying to figure out why I would both promise to come back alive and protect somebody else. There's only one victor, after all. But somehow, both of these promises seem equally important to me. I'm not sure how, but I know I must keep both.

I continue to sit in silence, this time not interrupted until Peacekeepers arrive and escort me to the high speed train that will be my transportation to the Capitol. The second I step onto the shiny metal train, I'm ushered into what I assume is a first class cabin. My jaw drops at the sight.

The cabin is large and decorated with the finest of things, from red velvet seats, to white silk curtains, to crystal chandeliers. Food of all sorts is spread across several tables that adorn the cabin. It's beyond amazing to me how much there is. It would probably take a week's worth of hunting just to make up ONE of these platters. But I suppose this shouldn't be all that surprising; the Capitol rules the Districts with an iron fist, pampering themselves while leaving us in poverty.

It takes a few moments before I realize that I'm not alone. In one of the velvet seats, Lenalee sits, staring at me. My silver eyes meet her own violet ones, and she raises her hand, motioning me over. I stand there for another moment or two before I oblige and take a seat in an empty chair next to her.

We sit in silence for what feels like hours, though I'm sure it's just a couple minutes. Lenalee radiates a grim aura, and she's staring at the ground. Suddenly, it dawns on me. It's my fault that she's even here. If I hadn't volunteered to take Mina's place, Lenalee's name would never have been drawn. I've practically forced her into her own execution.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out. Lenalee stares at me oddly.

"For what?" she asks in a soothing voice. I realize that this is the first time I've heard her talk. Her voice is clear and melodic to my ears and almost... Familiar. I ignore this and continue.

"I'm sorry that you're here... Because of me."

"It's okay, Allen-kun," she says simply, her tone showing no traces of of anger or sadness. She sounds genuinely... Fine. I open my mouth to continue then close it again, unsure of what to say.

Silence once again becomes the only sound as the train begins to move. I watch the scenery fly by out the window as I'm carried away from District 12. Away from home. Away from Narain and Mina. I pass the time by nibbling on some of the delicacies that sit on a table in front of me.

What I assume is an hour goes by before the door to the cabin opens, revealing Road and a man I don't quite know with long red hair, dark red eyes, small glasses, and a mask covering the right side of his face. Judging by the way he walks, I'm guessing he's drunk. The two of them make their way over to me and Lenalee, sitting across from us.

"Hello, again, Allen~!" Road exclaims cheerfully, completely ignoring Lenalee. I roll my eyes.

"Who's this?" I ask, motioning to the obvious drunk beside her.

"This is Cross Marian. He'll be your Mentor," Road answers. I look at this "Cross." He's staring at Lenalee in a way that's a bit more than friendly. I can practically feel her shudder. This... Drunk pervert... Is our... MENTOR?!

I slam my head down on the table in front of me. "We're going to die here." Cross looks over at me distastefully.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you," he growls. "Now, you will refer to me as "Master." Nothing else. However, this lovely young lady," he looked at Lenalee. "May refer to me as Cross." I stare at the man in disbelief. MASTER? He wants me to call him Master?! I hate this man already.

"Are you actually going to teach us anything?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Hm I suppose I'll teach you one thing: you're going to die and there's nothing I can do about it," Cross says. I want to kill him. I do. He's basically saying that he's not even going to try to help us. He's just there to watch us die.

I stand up, snapping, "If you're not going to say anything useful, then I'm not taking my time to listen to a waste of space like you." I then storm off before Cross can say anything else.

I don't know my way around the train at all, so I'm lucky to find another cabin similar to the one I'd been in a few cars down. I take a seat in one of the chairs there, digging my fingernails into the velvet in frustration. I have two promises to keep: to come back alive and to protect Lenalee. How am I supposed to do either when I don't even have a decent Mentor?! I fume for a little longer before sighing in defeat and inspecting the shredded remains of velvet in my hand. I lean back in the chair, staring at nothing in particular. Nobody enters the cabin. No sound meets my ears. In a more calm and less destructive manner, I begin to consider how to handle this. Whether I like it or not, this drunk bastard, Cross, is my Mentor. Even though I'm at a strong disadvantage because of this one fact, I know that I still must find a way to keep two impossible promises. I sigh again and decide to watch the scenery fly by out the window. It's amazing how we can be moving so fast and yet hardly feel a thing. I watch the fascinating display of emerald leaves and wide blue sky dance past me. Soon enough, my eyelids grow heavy, and before I know it, I've slipped into unconsciousness.

**_Chapter 1 End_**

**_…._**

**NoName-chan: And there you have it, my lovelies~! I hope you liked it! I tried to write it so that anybody who hasn't seen or read the Hunger Games would be able to understand the basic idea. Also, I couldn't quite remember what Narain's sister's name was, but I think it was Mina in the English Dub of DGM, so I went with that. I tried my best, so PLEASE tell me what you think!  
Allen: I think it was horrible. Master Cross was in it.  
Lenalee: I think it was okay….  
Lavi: I think it was fine, though it would've been better if I was in it.  
Kanda: I think it was great because Moyashi is probably going to die.  
Road: I think it was awesome! I got to make my own rules~!  
Cross: I think it was boring. Not enough women or alcohol.  
Komui: I THINK IT WAS TERRIBLE! NOOOO MY PRECIOUS LENALEE! WHY WOULD I ENTRUST YOUR LIFE TO THAT OCTOPUS?!  
NoName-chan: BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHORESS AND I DO WHAT I WANT. Also, I drew my fabulous Cover Picture for this. How do you guys like my Timcanpy Pin? Hahahahaha I'll go kill myself now…..  
Road: NO, DON'T! IT'S FINE! PLEASE DON'T GO ALL MIRANDA ON US!  
NoName-chan: *sigh* I'll live on for now… Anyways, that's about all I've got to say, so 'til next time~!**


End file.
